La locura de Chris
by Grytherin18-Friki
Summary: Clarisse ya no sabía que hacer. Con desesperación veía que las posibilidades para ayudar a Chris eran cada vez más lejanas. Por esa razón no podía rendirse. Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo".


**Disclaimer: Percy Jackson y sus personajes son propiedad de Rick Riordan.**

* * *

**_Este fic participa en el Reto Especial "Kinder sorpresa" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"._**

* * *

**Palabra: Transporte.**

**Personaje: Clarisse la Rue.**

**Rating: T.**

**Sentimiento/Emoción: Desesperación.**

* * *

El ruido ajetreado de la cabaña hizo que Clarisse abriese los ojos lentamente. Con parsimonia miró al origen del ruido. Algunos de sus hermanos ya se habían levantado y paseaban de lado a lado preparándose. Otros estaban empezando a levantarse en ese momento y unos pocos aún dormían, pero por la manera de moverse en la cama les quedaba poco para abandonar el mundo de Morfeo.

Clarisse también se levantó de la cama y empezó a vestirse. Por mucho que quisiese descansar no podía. Estaban en medio de la guerra contra Cronos y, siendo ellos hijos del dios de la guerra, Ares, no podían permitirse el lujo de hacer el vago.

Ya en el pabellón Clarisse miró hacia la mesa de Poseidón. Tal como sabía la mesa estaba vacía. Y es que el día anterior Percy, junto a Annabeth, Grover y Tyson, se habían adentrado dentro del laberinto de Dédalo. El solo pensamiento de ese lugar hizo que Clarisse se estremeciese. Nunca había estado, y seguramente estaría, en un lugar como ese. Ese laberinto era una autentica pesadilla. No se explicaba porque motivo la hija de Atenea tenía tantas ganas de verlo.

El día transcurrió como siempre. Los campistas seguían con sus actividades como lo habían hecho siempre. Solo que esa vez lo hacían para la guerra contra Cronos, y no simplemente para entrenar.

El día llegó a su fin y pronto Clarisse se encontró encaminándose hacia la Casa Grande. Se quedó de pie ante la puerta, vacilando sobre la idea de entrar. ¿Por qué no lo haría? No era la primera vez. Lo había hecho prácticamente todas las noches. ¿Por qué dudaba?

Quizás lo hacía porque llevaba semanas con eso y no había ningún progreso. Pero ¿por eso iba a echarse hacia atrás? Clarisse se había prometido que iba a ayudarle, pero aún no encontraba como hacerlo. Sacudió la cabeza y entró en el interior de la Casa Grande.

Ni siquiera se molesto en mirar lo que había alrededor suyo. Clarisse cruzó la sala y se situó enfrente de una puerta que estaba cerrada. Con cuidado tocó suavemente la madera. Dentro se oyó una especie de ajetreo.

—¿Chris? —preguntó Clarisse en voz baja—. Soy yo, Clarisse. Voy a entrar.

Clarisse abrió la puerta y entró en la pequeña habitación. Chris estaba sentado en el borde de la cama, con las manos en la cabeza y con esta agachada. Se acercó a él y se sentó con suavidad a su lado. Chris levantó su cabeza y miró a Clarisse con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no pudiese verla bien.

—¿Quién...?

—Clarisse —respondió la hija de Ares con suavidad. Quiso coger las manos del chico, pero no se atrevió. Chris podía alterarse con cualquier movimiento brusco que se hiciese—. ¿Qué has hecho hoy?

Chris tardó unos instantes en hablar.

—¿Hoy?

—¿Ha venido Quirón ha hablar contigo? —le alentó Clarisse.

Tras unos segundos, Chris asintió.

—Eso está bien. ¿Has hecho algo más? —le preguntó Clarisse. La cosa parecía avanzar bien por ahora.

Pero había hablado demasiado pronto. De repente los ojos de Chris se abrieron. Sus músculos se tensaron y sus brazos empezaron a temblar. Clarisse sabía lo que ahora pasaría.

—El hijo de Poseidón... él...

—¡Chris!

La puerta se abrió y un hombre en silla de ruedas, que usaba como medio de **transporte** para moverse sin asustar a Chris, entró en la habitación. Quirón se quedó mirando la escena durante unos segundos antes de girar la cabeza hacia la chica.

—Puedes irte, Clarisse.

Clarisse negó con la cabeza.

—Quiero quedarme, Quirón.

—Necesitas descansar. Vete y duerme algo —le dijo Quirón con un tono de voz que no admitía replica.

Clarisse asintió y salió de la Casa Grande. Pero no se encaminó hacia la cabaña 5, si no que fue en dirección hacia la playa. A esas horas estaba vacía y aún era pronto para que las arpías saliesen ha hacer las rondas de la noche, así que no había problema si estaba allí.

Pero como tampoco quería que la gente la viese, camino por la orilla hasta encontrar un pequeño lugar apartado entre las rocas. Se sentó encima de una de ellas y se quedó mirando el mar durante unos minutos.

Ya no sabía más que hacer. Había probado de todo con Chris, pero no había manera. Chris seguía exactamente igual que como lo habían encontrado la primera vez en Phoenix, Arizona. Y solamente, en todo ese tiempo, habían sido capaz de sonsacarle lo del laberinto.

Notó como las lágrimas le resbalaban por el rostro, pero no hizo nada para evitarlas. Clarisse necesitaba desahogarse. Estaba desesperada por encontrar una solución para Chris. Pero no veía ninguna mirase donde mirase. Quirón le había dicho que el Sr. D podría encargarse de Chris, pero Clarisse no estaba segura. El dios del vino ya no pasaba por el campamento y aunque pasase por allí ¿de verdad les ayudaría? Dionisio no es que fuese conocido por ayudar a los semidioses precisamente.

Clarisse se secó las lágrima con la manga de la chaqueta. Estaba desesperada por encontrar una solución al problema de Chris. La que fuese.

Pero sabía que, por ahora, no había solución posible. Y lo único que podía hacer Clarisse era seguir hacia delante, sin dejarse llevar por la desesperación.

* * *

**876** palabras en total.

* * *

**Hola gente.**

**Bueno este fic he tardado menos que el otro en hacerlo. Supongo que fue al ver que me tocaba de sentimiento desesperación y a Clarisse como personaje, pensé en esto. En como se debía de sentir Clarisse cuando Chris estaba en esos momentos de locura, y creo que debía de sentirse desesperada por tratar de ayudarle.**

**En fin, espero que os haya gustado.**

**Se despide,**

**Grytherin18-Friki.**


End file.
